You are in my mind
by MarkTheHedgehog
Summary: Arthur's trip to zoo is going to change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Please review. And I'm really sorry about mistakes.

You are in my mind

Arthur walked toward his home. It was cold. Arthur lived in an apartment house, but the house was quite small. Began to blow, and Arthur pulled his coat more tightly on him. Autumn was coming. Sometimes rained a lot and Arthur noted that people liked mushrooms. That was weird. Arthur hated mushrooms.

Arthur walked stairs up to 3th floor. He took his keys from his coats pocket, and opened the door. Arthur liked his home, it wasn't very big but big enough. Home was warm and nice… Arthur still was quite lonely. He has a few friend, but they remembered him only in Christmas and when was Arthur's birthday. Arthur thought, that his life was too boring. When Arthur came back from work, he drank tea, watched the shopping channel and participated in silly contests for him cheap laptop. Only reason, why he worked in city's busiest supermarket, was that he received a lot of wage for that. Arthur did many hours work in a day, more than anyone else. An apartment was perfect for Arthur.

Arthur had just poured his fourth cup of tea, when the doorbell rang. Arthur got angry and comfort of his armchair: why now? He opened the door, and someone pushed the envelope to him. "Congratulations. You won our "Best tea" – online survey. You're welcome." Arthur looked the envelope, and he was very surprised. He didn't remember having participated something like this. He opened the envelope, and a ticket fell on the floor. It was to the city's zoo. "Great. A zoo", Arthur said. Well, better that than nothing. He decided to use the ticket on next weekend.

On Saturday, after the morning tea, Arthur took the bus and went toward the zoo. He looked window, and saw the sunny day. That was rare. It wasn't warm, but it didn't rain and there wasn't any clouds in the sky. When the bus came near the zoo, Arthur came out of the bus. Because it was sunny day, there was lots of people walking in to the zoo. Actually Arthur didn't want go to the zoo, but he had the ticket… So why not? Arthur walked along the road. There was lots of shops, people, popcorns and animals. Arthur was quite tired, so he leaned to the fence. There was turtles behind him. Arthur watched people, who walked toward the rhinos. He didn't saw the man, who was feeding turtles with huge spade. "Bored?" asked man and wiped the sweat from his brow. Arthur was surprised. "Well… Not very exciting…" he said. Arthur was really surprised because that man was talking to him. Man smiled to him, and leaned to the spade. "I have always liked turtles", man said. Man was almost as tall as Arthur, but he was dark-haired and thinner. Man had a blue overalls. "I'm Merlin", man said. "Weird name", Arthur thought. "My name is Arthur ", Arthur said. Merlin was too weird. Turtles… "I could leave him and go home. I could drink some tea…" he thought. But there was something weird in Merlin, and Arthur couldn't leave. "You are so handsome, did you know that?" Merlin asked. Arthur was frightened and happy at the same time. No one had never said anything like that to Arthur. "T-thank you", Arthur said and smiled. "I must go. Sorry", Merlin said, and started to walk toward a small cottage opposite turtles. Arthur stood in a long time. He didn't understand…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm again sorry for mistakes

The bus was full of people. Arthur sat and watched people who came to the bus very busy and tired. "Hello again. Can I sit here?" asked Merlin, who also came to bus. "Of course…" Bus started. "Well…You…..You feed turtles?" Arthur asked nervously. "Yes," Merlin said. "I've always liked turtles. What's your job?" he asked. "I'm working in supermarket. I'm quite busy in there", Arthur said. Long silence. Bus stopped. "My stop. I hope we see again", Merlin said.

After tea, when Arthur was already in bed, he thought what happened today. Something in Merlin was so great, something different and new and….Merlin…..Turtles…When Arthur was almost too tired to think about these, he thought, that he was very lucky when he won the ticket.

On Sunday was rainy again. In the morning Arthur drank two cups of tea, and he noted that he didn't have it more. It was cold, and Arthur couldn't waste his money for the bus ticket, but he wanted tea. He didn't have a car or a bike…..He dressed up to his coat and also took his scarf. Was windy and cold….Arthur ran to small store near the center, bought a lot of his favorite tea and waited five minutes in the traffic lights on his way back. Then he saw someone…Merlin. He stood in front of the supermarket and read newspaper. Old coat, old shoes…..He was freezing. "Hi!" Arthur shouted trough the rain. Merlin looked around. "Umm…Do you want some coffee?" Arthur asked. Merlin put the newspaper in the trash can. "Thanks".

They drank hot coffee in a nice cafe, and Arthur also noted, how fun they had. "I don't have much money for feeding turtles, but I like my job. Usually I just read newspaper or do the dishes." Arthur watched Merlin. He was poor but different….."I'm quite happy, but lonely", Arthur said and smiled. They talked many hours. "I live in a small apartment, but it is big enough", Arthur said. "Same here. I don't have many friends, but that's ok. I also like ladybugs," Merlin said. It was quiet. "No rain anymore, I must go", Merlin said and smiled to Arthur. "Thanks for coffee. See you", and he went away. Arthur sat few minutes in the cafe, then he dressed up to his coat and scarf, and left. He wanted some tea.

Was colder all the time. It was almost a winter. Arthur's life was as boring, just works, works and works. He has stopped all the computer contests, because he thought that the prizes weren't very good anymore.


End file.
